f1historyfandomcom-20200214-history
Scuderia Ferrari
Scuderia Ferrari is the racing team division of the Ferrari automobile marque. It is the oldest surviving and most successful Formula One team, having competed in every world championship since the 1950 Formula One season. As a constructor, Ferrari has a record 16 Constructors' Championships, the last of which was won in . History Origins Scuderia Ferrari was found on 16 November 1929 by Enzo Ferrari. Ferrari was supported in his project by brothers Augusto and Alfredo Caniano who were heris to a textile fortune. Ferrari amassed a group of over 40 amateur drivers, and enlisted the support of Alfa Romeo which had temporarily withdrawn from racing in 1925. Ferrari gained a guarantee of technical assistance from Alfa with stock in his company. He then secured similar deals with companies Bosch, Pirelli and Shell. None of the drivers were paid a set salary, instead they received a percentage of any prize money won by he team. They were expect to get to the race while the Scuderia would deliver the car and pay any entrance fees or duties. Scuderia Ferrari competed in 22 events in it's first year, winning 8 of them along with several other good results. In 1930, the great Tazio Nuvolari joined Giuseppe Campari at the team. The well-known prancing horse blazon was first used at the 1932 Spa 24 Hours in Belgium on a two-car team of Alfa Romeo 8C 2300 Spiders, which finished first and second. In 1932 Ferrari's first son Dino was born and so Enzo decided to stop driving. Soon after Alfredo Caniato decided to leave and he was bought out by Count Carlo Felice Trossi. Due to financial problems, in 1933 Alfa Romeo withdrew from racing, leaving the Scuderia without a fresh supply of cars. Pirelli convinced Alfa to supply the team with six of the new P3's. They also secured the services of engineer Luigi Bazzi and test driver Attilio Marinoni. The Scuderia took over as Alfa Romeo's racing team. In 1935 Enzo and Luigi Bazzi built the Alfa Romeo Bimotore, the first Grand Prix car to wear a Ferrari badge on the radiator cowl, to combat the newly arrived German teams of Mercedes-Benz and Auto Union. The Scuderia's only major victory during this time came at the 1935 German Grand Prix. In 1938 Alfa Romeo decided to return to racing. They made Enzo the new Direttore Sportivo of Alfa Corse, after buying the shares of the Scuderia Ferrari in 1937 and transferring, from January 1, 1938, the official racing activity to Alfa Corse. In October 1939 Enzo Ferrari left Alfa, part of the agreement being that he not use the Ferrari name on cars for four years, so his company became Auto Avio Costruzioni Ferrari, which manufactured machine tools. Ferrari began working on a racecar of his own, the AAC 815, in the early 1940s. Alberto Ascari and Lotario Rangoni drove them in the 1940 Mille Miglia, however the Second World war put a temporary end to racing and the 815s saw no more competition. Grand Prix racing After the end of the Second World War Enzo recruited several of his former Alfa colleagues and established a new Scuderia Ferrari, which would design and build its own cars. Along with his old collaborator Gioacchino Colombo, Ferrari began to construct his own Grand Prix racing car, the 1.5L 125. The 125 competed at several non-championship Grands Prix before the establishment of the Formula One World Championship, however it did not secure any wins. Rules for a Grand Prix World Championship had been laid out before the war but it took several years afterward for the series to get going. Formula One 1950 In 1950 the first Formula One World Championship was established, and Scuderia Ferrari entered in this first season. The Ferrari team missed the first race of the championship, the 1950 British Grand Prix, due to a dispute about the 'start money' paid to entrants, and the team debuted at the second round, the 1950 Monaco Grand Prix with the 125 F1, sporting a supercharged version of the 125 V12, and two experienced and successful drivers, Alberto Ascari and Luigi_Villoresi. The company later switched to the large-displacement naturally aspirated formula for the 275, 340, and 375 F1 cars. 1950monacogp-luigivilloresi(ferrari125).jpg|Villoresi at the 1950 Monaco GP 1951 In 1951 were able to challenge the dominant Alfa Romeo team. At the 1951 British Grand Prix Ferrari broke Alfa's winning steak when rotund driver José Froilán González took first place. This was followed by two further victories for Ascari. The Ferraris were able to capitalize on the inefficiency of the Alfa's very thirsty engines, particularly at Silverstone. The team also won several non-championship Grands Prix. Silverstone-1951.jpg|González secures Ferrari's first F1 championship win at the 1951 British GP 1952 For the World Championship adopted the Formula Two regulations due to the lack of suitable F1 cars after Alfa Romeo left. Ferrari entered the 2.0 L 4-cyl Ferrari Tipo 500, which went on to win almost every race in which it competed in with drivers Ascari, Giuseppe Farina, and Piero Taruffi; Ascari took the World Championship after winning six consecutive races, all but one race. he also took five non-championship wins and recorded the fastest lap in each race. He scored the maximum amount of points a driver could earn since only the best four of eight scores counted towards the World Championship. 1952britishgp-albertoascari(ferrari).jpg|Ascari at the 1952 British GP 1953 was the second year of Formula two regulations, and the Ferrari/Ascari partnership once again dominated, winning five out of nine races to secure another Drivers' Championship, the lastest to be won by an Italian driver. Fellow Ferrari drivers Mike Hawthorn and Farina also secured one win each. At the season ending Italian Grand Prix Fangio of Maserati won ending Ferrari's winning streak. Ascari silverstone 53.jpg|Ascari at the 1953 British GP 1954 The season proved to be disappointing for the Scuderia. New rules allowing 2.5 litre unsupercharged engines were introduced, and the season was dominated by Fangio in the Maserati 250F and later the Mercedes-Benz W196. Ferrari's new car, designated the Ferrari 625, could barely compete against them. Ascari had also left the team, joining rival outfit Lancia. They did however secure two wins, González at the 1954 British Grand Prix and Hawthorn at the 1954 Spanish Grand Prix. Hawthorn 54 spanishgp.jpg|Hawthorn at the 1954 Spanish GP 1955 In the 1955 Formula One season the team performed no better, winning only the 1955 Monaco Grand Prix with driver Maurice Trintignant. Former driver Ferrari Ascari crashed fatally at Monza while testing sportscars four days later. The Mercedes team was all dominant during the season, however the disaster at the 24 Hours of Le Mans on 11 June led the team to leave Formula One at the end of the year. Late in the year, Ferrari purchased the Lancia team's D50 chassis after they had retired following Ascari's death. 1955britishgp-mikehawthorn(ferrari).jpg|Hawthorn at the 1955 British GP 1956 Drivers Fangio, Peter Collins, and Eugenio Castellotti raced the D50s successfully during the season. Collins won two races, while Fangio won three races along with the Driver's Championship. Going into the final race of the season, Fangio had an eight-point lead over Collins. Fangio retired leaving Collins a great chance of winning his first title. Collins, in a remarkable act of sportsmanship, instead chose to hand his car over to Fangio to allow the Argentine to finish second in the race and win his third title in a row. RC 175 Ferrari - Manuel Fangio.jpg|Fangio at the 1956 British GP 1957 Fangio left for Maserati in and dominated once again. Ferrari however failed to win a single race, still using the by now old D50s. Even updated as the 801, is was still uncompetative comapred to the Maserati 250Fs. Drivers Luigi Musso and the Marquis Alfonso de Portago joined Castellotti along with Mike Hawthorn who rejoined. Castellotti died while testing and Portago crashed into a crowd at the Mille Miglia, killing twelve and causing Ferrari to be charged with manslaughter. Musso britishgp 57.jpg|Musso at the 1957 British GP 1958 For a Constructors' Championship was introduced. Designer Carlo Chiti designed an entirely new car for Ferrari: the Ferrari D246, named for Enzo Ferrari's recently deceased son. The team retained drivers Collins, Hawthorn, and Musso, but Musso died at the 1958 French Grand Prix and Collins died at the 1958 German Grand Prix. Hawthorn won the 1958 Formula One Championship despite achieving only one win, against four by Stirling Moss. Leading easily in the 1958 Monaco Grand Prix at half distance, his 246 engine blew, while at Monza he was a minute ahead of Tony Brooks when his clutch forced him to slow to second place. At the 1958 Portuguese Grand Prix at Porto, Hawthorn was disqualified for bump starting his stalled car downhill in the opposite direction, on the way to a second-place finish. Moss interceded on Hawthorn's behalf and the decision was ultimately reversed. In the last laps of the final race, second-placed Phil Hill slowed and waved Hawthorn through to gain enough points to take the Championship; the first ever to be won by a English driver. After winning the title, Hawthorn immediately announced his retirement from Formula One. 1958britishgp-petercollins(ferraridino246)1.jpg|Collins at the 1958 British GP 1959 Ferrari recruited five new drivers, Tony Brooks, Jean Behra, Phil Hill, Dan Gurney, and occasionally Cliff Allison, for the 1959 Formula One season. Behra was fired after punching team manager Romolo Tavoni, and later died during an unrelated sports car race. The season was dominated by the new rear-engined Coopers and Jack Brabham. Brooks won two races for Ferrari, at France and Germany and remained competitive until the end of the season. Brooks 59 frenchgp.jpg|Brooks at the 1959 French GP 1960's 1970's 1980's 1990's 2000 The conclusion of the 1999 Formula One season saw Ferrari take home the Constructor’s Championship, a feat the manufacturer had not achieved since 1983. Never content with anything but total success, the Scuderia began off-season work on a new car that could further challenge the day’s formidable McLarens and potentially return prodigy driver Michael Schumacher to the Driver’s Championships. The F1-2000 débuted with a commanding 1-2 finish at the season opening Australian Grand Prix, driven by Schumacher and teammate Rubens Barrichello. This was followed by two more wins at Brazil and San Marino for Schumacher and later wins at the Nürburgring and Montreal, gave him a comfortable lead or his McLaren rivals. July however turned out to be disastrous for Schumacher. He retired at Magny-Cours and was eliminated from the running right at the start at Zeltweg and Hockenheim. However, Barrichello rescued the team in Germany with his first Formula One win at the end of a thrilling wet race. Schumacher and Ferrari arrived late at Monza but the Italian event marked the start of an extraordinary run: four consecutive poles and four wins for Michael who became World Champion at Suzuka with one race still to go. Ferrari finished their season with another Constructors' title in Malaysia. German 2000 Barrichello.jpg|Barrichello celebrates his first win at the 2000 German GP 2001 Ferrari continued on their tide of success in with drivers Schumacher and Barrichello along with the new F2001 car. The car proved very successful, although it did not have an engine as powerful as the BMW fitted in the rival Williams FW23. At the end of the year, Schumacher had scored a then-record 123 points, won nine out of seventeen races, missing out on the podium only at three races, two of which due to retirements and had secured the Drivers' title at the Hungaroring with four races still to go. Barrichello failed to win but recorded 10 podiums as well during the season, securing a third consecutive Contructors' victory for the Scuderia, also with four races to go. Schumacher_2001_Spain_F1-Fansite.jpg|Schumacher at the 2001 Spanish GP 2002 Ferrari utterly dominated the Formula One season, the team winning 15 out of 17 races (Schumacher 11, Barrichello 4) to match McLaren's record number of wins in a season, set back in . However, their season was tainted by a second team orders incident at the Austrian Grand Prix. In a repeat of 2001, Barrichello was asked to give way to Schumacher on the final lap of the Grand Prix , except this time for the win. An embarrassed Schumacher then pushed Barrichello to the top step of the podium, and Ferrari were subsequently fined $1 million by the FIA for interfering with podium procedures. This debacle eventually led to the banning of team orders ahead of the season. Ferrari finished 1-2 at the United States Grand Prix, Barrichello leading Schumacher after the latter had slowed down on the last lap to attempt a 'dead heat' with his teammate, by a margin of 0.011 seconds, in one of the closest finishes in Formula One history. Schumacher matched Juan Manuel Fangio's record of five world championships, set in the 1950s, at the 2002 French Grand Prix, with six races left in the season. Schumacher took the Championship by a record 67 point margin over teammate Barrichello, beating his own previous record for the 2001 season. The only race that was not won by Ferrari that year was the Grand Prix of Monaco, where Schumacher finished second to David Coulthard's McLaren. Ferrari secured the Constructors' Championship with a points total that equalled the combined sum of points attained by all other constructors collectively. Schumacher 2002 France F1-Fansite.jpg|Schumacher at the 2002 French GP Barrichello 2002 Hungary F1-Fansite.jpg|Barrichello at the 2002 Hungarian GP 2003 proved to be more of a challenge than previous years for Ferrari. Kimi Räikkönen, driving for McLaren-Mercedes, and Juan Pablo Montoya, driving for BMW Williams, both had a chance of claiming the 2003 championship until late in the season. The first race of the 2003 Formula One season, the Australian Grand Prix, brought Ferrari's domination to a halt, as it was the first race since the 1999 European Grand Prix where neither Ferrari driver had finished on the podium. McLaren had an early lead in the standings, but Ferrari had closed the points gap by the Canadian Grand Prix. Both championships were still undecided at the last round of the 2003 season, the Japanese Grand Prix. After having started 14th, Schumacher finished eighth in the race, and clinched his sixth championship by two points over McLaren driver Räikkönen, surpassing Juan Manuel Fangio's record; Ferrari also managed to win their 13th Constructors' Championship with Barrichello winning the race after starting from pole position. Schumacher 2003 San Marino F1-Fansite.jpg|Schumacher at the 2003 San Marino GP Barrichello 2003 Britian F1-Fansite.jpg|Barrichello celebrates his win at the 2003 British GP Massa 2003 Ferrari.jpg|Felipe Massa testing for Ferrari during 2003 2004 Ferrari returned to their dominant form for , with Schumacher winning 13 of the 18 races, and 12 of the first 13 of the season, both Formula One records. The F2004 became one of the most dominant cars in the history of Formula One, with 15 wins over the season. Schumacher won his record seventh and final Drivers' Championship by finishing second at the Belgian Grand Prix, with four races still remaining. Barrichello won twice, at the Italian Grand Prix and the Chinese Grand Prix respectively and finished second in the standings, allowing Ferrari to easily wrap up the Constructors' Championship for the sixth straight season. Michael Schumacher Ferrari 2004-1-.jpg|Schumacher at the 2004 United States GP Barrichello Italy 2004 F1-Fansite.jpg|Barrichello at the 2004 Italian GP 2005 The 2005 Formula One season saw a change of fortune for Ferrari. The team started the year with the F2004M, a modified version of the previous year's car pending full development of their new car, the F2005. Alarmed by poor performances in the Australian Grand Prix and in the Malaysian Grand Prix, the F2005 was rushed into service at the third round, the Bahrain Grand Prix, where Schumacher retired from hydraulics failure, his first mechanical failure since the 2001 German Grand Prix, ending a run of 58 Grands Prix without technical failure. The team's Bridgestone tyres was also cited as a reason for Ferrari's lack of performance in 2005. New tyre rules hampered Ferrari and tyre supplier Bridgestone. Tyres now had to last an entire Grand Prix with no pit stops allowed. Bridgestone were not as durable as their Michelin rivals during races or Qualifying. The combination of young driver Fernando Alonso, Renault F1 and Michelin brought to an end Ferrari and Schumacher's five years of dominance. Ferrari's only win came at the 2005 United States Grand Prix, where only Bridgetone shod cars competed in the race. Near the end of the 2005 season, Rubens Barrichello announced that he was leaving the team at the end of the year and joining the Honda Racing F1 team. Barrichello's departure was mostly due to his dissatisfaction with his continued "number two" status at Ferrari to Michael Schumacher. Ferrari named then Sauber driver Felipe Massa as Barrichello's replacement for the following season. Schumacher 2005 Monaco.jpg|Schumacher at the 2005 Monaco GP Rubens Barrichello 2005 USA.jpg|Barrichello at the 2005 United States GP 2006 Ferrari improved in with the new 248 F1, the first car developed entirely under Aldo Costa, after the departure of Rory Byrne, and new driver Felipe Massa. The car performed well in qualifying at the season opener, the Bahrain Grand Prix, with an all Ferrari front row. However the performance of the car was generally not as fast as the Renault R26 in the first half of the season. Schumacher returned to his winning ways at San Marino and the Nürburgring, followed later in the year with three back-to-back victories at the United States, France and Germany. Massa won his first race at the Turkish Grand Prix. At the Italian Grand Prix Schumacher announced his retirement and went on to win the race afterwards. Still in contention for the championship, Schumacher won his final race at the Chinese Grand Prix, but ultimately fell short of an eighth drivers title. At the Brazilian Grand Prix Schumacher finished fourth in his final race for Ferrari, setting the fastest lap following a puncture, the race being won by Massa. Ferrari finished five points behind Renault for second in the Constructors' Championship. Ferrariimola.jpg|Schumacher celebrates his win at the 2006 San Marino GP Massa 2006 Turkey.jpg|Massa at the 2006 Turkish GP 2007 Finnish driver Kimi Räikkönen was brought in to replace Schumacher for , while Massa stayed with the team. In the F2007, Räikkönen won the inaugural race of the season, the first Ferrari driver to win on his Ferrari debut since Nigel Mansell in . Räikkönen secured further victories at France, Britain, Belgium and China with Massa winning in Bahrain, Spain and Turkey for the second year in a row. It turned out to be a close season between Ferrari and rivals McLaren. Räikkönen eventually won the Driver's Championship by one point at the final race of the season, beating the two McLaren drivers Fernando Alonso and Lewis Hamilton who where favourites. The 2007 Formula One espionage controversy directly concerned Ferrari employee Nigel Stepney, who was dismissed by the team as a result. The case revolved around the theft of technical information and led to McLaren being excluded from the Constructors' Championship. As a result, Ferrari clinched the Constructor's Championship at the Belgian Grand Prix. Raikkonen 2007 Bahrain.jpg|Räikkönen at the 2007 Bahrain GP Massa-2007-frenchgp.jpg|Massa at the 2007 French GP Kimi Raikkonen 2007 Belgium cropped.jpg|Räikkönen at the 2007 Belgian GP Kimi Raikkonen won 2007 Brazil GP.jpg|Räikkönen celebrates winning the 2007 Brazilian GP and the Driver's Championship 2008 2009 2010's Complete Grand Prix results : Main article: Ferrari Grand Prix results Logo history Scuderia Ferrari Logo.svg|1950-1996 Ferrari marlboro.jpeg|1997-2006 Ferrarimarlboro2007he8.jpg|2007 Scuderia ferrari team logo 07.jpg|2007-2010 Scuderia Ferrari logo.png|2011-2013 References #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scuderia_Ferrari #http://www.statsf1.com/en/ferrari.aspx #http://www.grandprixhistory.org/ferrari_bio.htm Category:Teams Category:Constructors Champions Category:Formula One Constructors Category:Italian Teams